


Let me get close to you

by Nikotheamazingspoonklepto



Series: Royal Flush: Be Mine (Valentine) [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AFTG Valentine's Day Exchange 2019, Anal Sex, Bad Flirting, Healthy Jean Moreau 2k19, I s2g these boys are dumb, Kandrew, Kevin Day is a pillow princess, Kevin Day is an assertive pillow princess, Kinda Fluffy, Lemons, Let them be happy!, M/M, Raven Andrew Minyard, Raven Neil Josten, Ravens au, Riko is a needy brat, The Perfect Court (All For The Game), The five of them are friends, a little bit cute, background Nathaniel(Neil)/Riko/Jean, background Neil/Riko/Jean, but not a dick, but we love them, making deals, nathaniel is a badass, reference Jeaniel, referenced past andriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikotheamazingspoonklepto/pseuds/Nikotheamazingspoonklepto
Summary: Andrew has wanted Kevin since the day he was recruited for the Ravens.Little did he know, Kevin wants him back.





	Let me get close to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leeroy_in_purple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeroy_in_purple/gifts).



> This fic is a gift for the sweet Lee Moz! You were my lovely recipient for our Valentine Exchange and I was happy to write this uh... story for you!
> 
> Happy Valentine's sweetness!
> 
> We got happy Ravens and healthy Jean. Pining Andrew AND Kevin. Human Riko (gasp) and smut!
> 
> ((Your second fic IS coming, [lol], it's just being betaed!))
> 
> Speaking of betas, fuzzballsheltiepants strikes again! Thank you!
> 
> Note: for the sake of this fic's plot, Nate(Neil) is the same age as Jean and Andrew. Kevin and Riko are one year older.

Andrew isn't subtle as he stares over at the offensive players practicing their precision drills, his racquet propped across his shoulders, waiting for his turn. When Nathaniel steps up behind him, returning from running the eighth drill, he pretends to not notice.

“Why don't you say something to him?” Nathaniel asks. Andrew can feel his body heat through their armor from standing so close. Andrew doesn't mind it with Nathaniel so much, the two of them finding even ground to stand on in their positions of Riko's Perfect Court. There's a strange mutual respect they've been dancing around since Andrew arrived, an understanding found in their similar habits of protecting those precious to them.

Turns out they both had shitty childhoods, Andrew having been abused in his foster homes, Nathaniel by his father and his people. Now, as Ravens, they find solidarity in surviving the Nest and Tetsuji. Andrew had promised to protect his twin and then Nicky; he joined the Ravens to give them the futures they deserve. Aaron is now studying pre-med at Palmetto State University at the Moriyama’s expense and Nicky is happily engaged to Erik, living his life in Germany. That's what it cost the Ravens to get Andrew to sign on for five long years. That and getting the courts to take him off his mood-altering medication early.

“ _He's an idiot_ ,” Andrew switches to German. At least they have this tiny modicum of privacy around the others. He's still trying to figure out what he's willing to exchange to get him or Jean, or maybe Kevin to teach him French. They were required to teach him Japanese, but he doesn't like them having different ways to talk behind his back.

“ _You think I'm an idiot, didn't stop you from propositioning me, did it_?” Nathaniel is definitely sporting that shit eating grin that makes him want to punch the asshole.

Andrew made that mistake of punching him _once_ , something he will _never_ admit to out loud, because Nathaniel honestly would have killed him if Jean didn't pull him off him. He doesn't know why he didn't anticipate the tiny red-headed backliner to be as deadly as the surname Wesninski would have predicted. As well as a damn amazing backliner, especially for someone who only turned eighteen the month prior. Given he had been trained in the Nest for the last ten years, Andrew should have known better, especially with Riko, Kevin, and Jean as his teammates and friends. Exy obsessed psychos. At least they provide good material for jerking off. Especially Kevin.

“ _There is also the problem of a certain ‘King’ always being around,_ ” Andrew tears his eyes away from where Kevin is and looks ahead, but Nathaniel is still breathing down his neck.

As always, Kevin and Riko are side by side, Kevin looking every bit the intimidating hardass Andrew knows him to be while Riko tears into the freshmen. Even though they are freshmen themselves, Nathaniel, Jean, and Andrew aren’t lumped in with them only because as Perfect Court members, they are supposed to be above all that. Riko and Kevin like to push them twice as hard during their additional private practices.

“ _Are you really going to let Riko dictate what you do?_ ” He can _hear_ that damn smile. “ _Or rather, who you do_?”

Andrew feels his eye twitch and drives his arm backward, hoping to nail Nathaniel in the gut, but of course, the asshole is too quick and he strikes air. Nathaniel is snickering until Riko shouts for him and Andrew has one less annoyance in his life, at least for the moment. It’s his turn to run the drill, the cones being lined up again and Jean is glaring at him so he gives him the finger and catches the ball chucked at him in return. It’s effortless, knocking down cones as Jean calls them, but he can’t get Nathaniel’s words out of his head.

 

~

 

A distraction, Andrew realizes. _Riko_ needs to be distracted, even more than getting Kevin alone because _that_ will never happen. Fuck this partner system. Andrew doesn’t really have a partner as he is the fifth addition to Riko’s court and being a third wheel on either of the Perfect Court's existing partnerships sucked. However, he is very much into Kevin. Maybe it's the fact that he can actually talk about something other than exy, even if it is just his current historical obsession. Or those delicious muscles, or maybe those brilliant green eyes; Andrew isn't sure what the biggest lure is. Maybe all of it. The problem? Riko. He is always at his side, nearby or not away for long.

It’s easier to be around Nathaniel and Jean, the two of them are pretty quiet outside of practices and games, preferring to lounge with each other, doing their homework, or what Andrew had realized a while ago was really _each other_. He’s still unsure how he never noticed that little bit of information until being on the team for a few weeks. However, they aren’t what he’s interested in, not anymore.  They are too clearly interested in each other and probably intend to stick together indefinitely.

Either way, Kevin fucking Day has managed to catch Andrew’s interest, despite his original intent to make his five years with the Ravens as drama free as possible. He had planned to do no more than hooking up and yet his stupid brain can’t imagine _just_ hooking up with the asshole.

It’s stupid, wanting something, someone, and not just to get off with.  He wants Kevin Day, damnit; he wants to kiss him and watch his eyes light up when he talks about the industrial revolution or whatever. Jean and Nathaniel can make it work, despite their shitty backgrounds. Maybe it’s just the lingering effects of the damn drugs, or maybe he’s just lost it entirely.  He wonders if that would be the better of the options if that would somehow make it easier to forget if this turns out to be a colossally bad idea.

So, for now, he continues mulling over Nathaniel’s words and tries to figure out how to get Kevin alone. He’ll start with sitting beside Kevin during their daily group study session, sprawled out on Jean and Nathaniel's floor. He's letting Kevin tutor him in history while helping him with his English essay. Jean and Nathaniel are _attempting_ to help Riko with his French homework (it's highly entertaining) and Riko is getting frustrated.

“Stop using your Japanese accent, you make my language sound ridiculous,” Jean groans.

“I only took _your_ language so I wouldn't struggle, but you are a shitty teacher, Moreau.”

Andrew looks over and smirks as Jean grumbles in French, Nathaniel laughing and falling against Riko as their captain demands that he tell him what he's saying. He pauses as Riko grabs Nathaniel in a headlock when he refuses to tell him, the two of them wrestling. Jean meets Andrew’s gaze, rolls his eyes and shrugs, ignoring the two idiots rolling on the floor in favor of returning to his homework. Nathaniel lets Riko pin him on his front and holds his hands behind his back, sitting on his thighs while Nathaniel smirks at Andrew before he strains to look up at Riko.

“At least buy me dinner first, Riko,” and squirms beneath him, making Riko's neck flush before cursing in Japanese.

Andrew lifts an eyebrow but is startled when Kevin leans in closer, holding his textbook up for Andrew to read. He feels his neck burn when he realizes how close Kevin got without touching, always respecting his boundaries. It's… nice.

“What?”Andrew glances back when Jean has to separate Riko and Nathaniel, holding the redhead in his lap as Riko grumbles. Kevin gets his attention back easily, smiling as he reads a passage out loud from his textbook, motioning with his hands as he dissects it, dropping in additional facts he's researched.

“You're such a nerd, Kev,” Riko groans, rolling his eyes as he flips to a new page in his notebook.

Andrew gives Riko a bored look when his comment makes Kevin frown and sees Nathaniel wink at him. Figuring that was a hint to do something, he bites the inside of his cheek and shifts closer to Kevin before he can shrink in on himself.

“Day,” Andrew murmurs, signaling him to continue by tapping the book with his pen, because one, he likes listening to Kevin talk about anything other than exy and two, he likes how he makes Kevin visibly light up. So when Kevin motions at him, he follows him to lay on the floor with his notebook and text in hand, laying on his side with his hand propping his head up and Kevin on his stomach.

As he talks about his passion, Kevin's face splits near in half from smiling. Andrew feels warmer than he has since being taken off his medication, relaxing as he takes in everything Kevin is saying. When he shows any sign of interest, Kevin nearly bursts at the seams to continue.

All good things must come to an end, meaning Riko quite literally jumps in, well, _on_ Kevin the moment his last sentence ends. Andrew narrows his eyes at their captain, hating that he came between him and Kevin, especially when he had inched closer when invited to look over Kevin's shoulder. Now he had to shift away from Riko. He's still curious as to how Nathaniel managed to get their self absorbed captain to respect his no touching policy.

“Nate is gonna do our math for us now! Enough with your dead celebrities.”

Andrew glares at him when Kevin frowns again, visibly deflating as he clears away his history materials.

“I'm _teaching_ you math, Riko, not doing it for you,” Nathaniel sighs and Andrew looks over at him, laying across Jean's legs on his stomach and getting his back rubbed. He's only slightly jealous.

“Same difference,” Riko huffs, climbing off of Kevin and uses his socked foot to push Jean on his back by his shoulder. Jean falls back without much resistance (easier than fighting with the asshole, Andrew has noticed) and grunts when Riko steps on his chest to walk over him.

“Ow…” Jean coughs, glaring at Riko as he plops down on the floor again with his books. Andrew doesn't blame him. “The difference is you need to pay attention so you don't fail your exams, _King_.”

Riko flips him off and Andrew sighs inaudibly, looking back to Kevin as they sit up to change study materials.

“We can finish tomorrow,” Kevin murmurs.

“If you insist,” Andrew shrugs in nonchalance.

Kevin smiles at that and Andrew _swears_ his cheeks flush. ~~Maybe he does have a chance~~.

 

~

 

“ _We'll distract Riko, you talk to him, can't say for how long though._ ”

Andrew blinks as he watches Jean and Nathaniel whisk Riko away, going on about something in Japanese that he doesn't pay attention to. He's just finished drying his hair, standing in his track pants and armbands and looks over to where Kevin is watching the other three disappear around the row of lockers. He's not wasting this chance, especially when Kevin is half naked and Andrew is feeling good about his own body.

“Day,” Andrew calls as he closes the distance between them. He drapes his towel around his own shoulders to rub it against his scalp again. When the tall, muscular and _shirtless_ athlete faces at him, his gaze drags slowly over his naked torso. Andrew can't help but flex his arms and then stretches them over his head before he pulls his towel off, pleased that Kevin follows every move.

“Yeah?” Kevin's voice comes out a bit strained.

Andrew feels his neck and ears burn at the attention, standing around half naked with Kevin, and realizes he hasn't said anything. Kevin's gaze returns to his chest and Andrew composes himself, letting him stare.

“Let's make a deal,” Andrew ignores the heat creeping up his neck, forcing his expression to stay blank as Kevin meets his gaze again.

“Your last deal cost the team a small fortune.”

Andrew feels his lips twitch at that. _Yes, it did and you guys agreed so I would play your stupid stick-ball game._

Kevin's eye twitches, scowling. “It's called _Exy_ , Minyard.”

Apparently, he said that out loud. Oops.

“Whatever, are you going to make a deal with me or not?”

Kevin rolls his eyes, folding his arms over his chest and leans against his locker. “What do _you_ want?”

“I want nothing,” Andrew answers reflexively, swallowing his actual response because wanting is dangerous. At least people _knowing_ what he wants is dangerous.  He can’t deny that he does want Kevin, to pin him down by his wrists and taste every inch of him.

“Okay, what are your ‘demands’?” Kevin plays along.

“Teach me French.”

Andrew watches Kevin's expression shift to confusion. “Why not ask Jean or Nate?”

“They have their hands full with our fearless leader and I know you won't try to trick me.”

“Trick you?”

“You just made my point, Day. So will you do it?”

Kevin shrugs. “On one condition.” Andrew knows what’s coming. “You actually _try_ during our private practices.”

Andrew clenches his jaw at the thought of putting more effort into something so pointless. However, if he _wants_ this to go anywhere, he'll have to be around and hopefully _alone_ with Kevin. Therefore, he has to suck it up. At least Kevin seems attracted to him.

“Fine—”

“And I don't mean half-assed trying, I mean you have to push yourself. You're going to be Court alongside us and—”

Andrew stares at Kevin as he tunes out the spiel he's heard numerous times before. Why is he subjecting himself to this?

“I'm glad you understand. We can start tonight, come to our room after practice.” Kevin gives a comically pretentious nod, and Andrew rolls his eyes at his pathetic attempt at authority. Even if he can't stop staring at the stretch of Kevin's back muscles as he pulls a jersey over his head.

Oh, right, hot guy he wants to get with and not just for a hookup. Because he's actually interesting when not focused on exy. Great.

Andrew hears Nathaniel's loud mouth as he, Jean and Riko return to the locker room, so he offers Kevin a two finger salute and returns to his locker to finish changing. He ignores Jean when he steps up beside him, feeling his gaze and Nathaniel’s smile. For a brief moment, he wonders what they will want for running interference with Riko.

 

~

 

“If you pull something, I’m going to kill you,” Kevin complains as he adds weight to Andrew’s bar while Andrew stretches his arms.

Andrew rolls his eyes at the empty threat, even though the asshole does have a point. He’d been lifting 230 for a while now and had decided to see if he can impress Kevin and himself by having added another twenty pounds to the rack. Turns out he’s just as dramatic and bossy as ever. 

“Just spot me,” Andrew shakes his arms out before laying back. When Kevin grumbles but gets into position with his hands under the bar, Andrew does his best to ignore the fact his crotch is so close to his head and grips the bar to begin his set.

Andrew tries not to be smug as he manages a good ten reps before he rests the bar down with Kevin’s guidance. There is that telling gleam in Kevin’s eyes from when he’s impressed, but not willing to express it out loud. Intent on building his strength, he cranks out two more sets of ten and by the time he’s done, he can tell Kevin is fighting a smile. Good.

“Your turn.”  Kevin huffs as they remove a significant amount of weight from the bar. Andrew can’t help but enjoy that little glimmer of irritated admiration from Kevin, but he prefers Kevin’s leaner frame just the way it is.

 

~

 

Andrew wants to wring Nathaniel and Jean’s necks as they let Riko and Kevin through _again_ , the two strikers pummeling the goal with shot after shot. If Andrew hadn’t made a fucking deal to actually try at practice, he’d just let them through; but he doesn't go back on his promises, even if they are made by his stupidest body part. He can’t even blame the meds this time, but damn if Kevin doesn’t look good, wild-eyed and fierce as he throws every trick he knows at Andrew, trying to make a goal. Andrew is able to block about ninety percent of their attempts.

It _is_ good practice though Andrew will never admit that out loud, especially not to the other members of the Perfect Court. Kevin and Riko are extremely talented; he hates to admit it, but it’s true. The adoptive brothers are pretty evenly matched, but Andrew can tell that as much as Riko wants to be the best, his ego is in the way just enough to allow Kevin to push harder. Kevin just plain wants this more.  He will let nothing stand in his way, including Andrew.

Andrew questions his sanity once again as he feels a tiny smidgen of a thrill from blocking Kevin’s goals. Couple that with the angry growls Riko is emitting as Andrew shuts him out, and the pleased glances he gets from Kevin in exchange, and he might actually be feeling… neutral. This isn’t completely awful. Just four and a half more years of it. If only he could tip that neutrality into something resembling fulfilling, he could even enjoy that remaining time.

 

\---

 

“ _The French Revolution was a period of time in France when the people overthrew the monarchy and took control of the government. The French Revolution lasted 10 years from 1789 to 1799. It began on July 14, 1789 when revolutionaries stormed a prison called the Bastille._ ” Andrew translates the summary Kevin had provided him with, _into French_ , warmth spreading as Kevin grins at him and scribbles on his notebook.

He’s been picking up the language easily from Kevin, thanks to his eidetic memory and Kevin’s ease with teaching. Andrew is certain that is due to him teaching him history in French. Nerd.

“ _Très bon_ ,” Kevin actually compliments and Andrew has to focus intently on his homework (written in French), heat creeping up his neck.

“His accent is abysmal,” Jean hisses.

Unimpressed, Andrew glances across the room where Jean is, Nathaniel sandwiched between him and Riko, pouring over their textbooks. The three of them are sporting poorly hidden hickies that make Andrew’s mind spin because he had absolutely _not_ anticipated them taking it that far to distract Riko. Their asshole leader is, however, far, _far_ more relaxed and Andrew dreads to think what the two backliners want in return. They have yet to make a proper demand, just grinning when Andrew asked the first time.

“ _Not as bad as Moriyama’s_.” Andrew’s lips twitch with a smirk at Riko’s glare.

Even though he’s also been learning Japanese for the last five months he still doesn’t understand what Riko fires back with. The smug look on Riko’s face tells him Riko knows he didn’t catch it and Andrew looks to an amused Nathaniel for translation. Except Riko puts his arm around the redhead and maintains eye contact with Andrew while whispering directly into Nathaniel’s ear, making Nathaniel’s lips pinch and his eyes dance with laughter. Jean rolls his eyes as he returns to his own textbook.

“If you’re going to be a distraction, go in the other room,” Kevin complains, obviously annoyed. Good, Andrew is too.

Riko narrows his eyes, murmuring an insult in Japanese, making Kevin flip him off. Nathaniel gives Jean a look and the Frenchman actually grins briefly. Riko doesn’t seem to notice until Nathaniel is jumping up, Jean slowly following. When Nathaniel reaches down to pull Riko to his feet, whispering something to him, Andrew realizes what must be going on as Riko’s face lights up and his brown eyes gleaming with anticipation. Well, if it lets him be alone with Kevin…

Speaking of which, Andrew looks over and finds Kevin ignoring the other three and pouring over the historical novel that he’s using for his English report. Andrew shakes his head and looks up as Jean, Nathaniel, and Riko gather their materials, in a hurry to leave the room. Kevin does look up as the door opens and Nathaniel smirks at them on the way out.

“ _You owe us_ ,” is what Nathaniel ends in Japanese (Andrew wonders who that was aimed at…) before he exits and Andrew’s stomach does a backflip as the door is closed behind him.

The room is finally quiet., Thanks to the thick walls Andrew is glad he won’t have to hear them do whatever they’re going to do. He can worry about what they want later; with feigned nonchalance, he returns to his notes. Kevin though, he flops onto his back in the middle of the floor and _stretches_ his long limbs, arching his back off the ground, his jersey riding up to reveal a sliver of russet skin. Andrew works to not swallow loudly, especially as Kevin lets out a soft sound of relief after releasing the stretch and lays limp for a moment.

“ _Finally_ ,” Kevin smirks and lolls his head to look at Andrew, those green eyes of his lidded with intent. “They’re gone.”

“Yup,” Andrew pops the ‘p’, glancing at Kevin briefly but returns to his work. He does, however, shift to stretch out his legs, pretending to himself that it wasn’t to get slightly closer to Kevin. “Was sure I’d have to kill one of them eventually.”

Kevin honest-to-god _laughs_ and Andrew has to look up, watching him roll onto his side, eyes glinting still. His stupid perfect teeth are blinding as he grins at him, hand propping his head up from planting his elbow on the floor. Andrew stares back for a moment but once again returns to his work when—

“Are you _ever_ going to make a move?”

Andrew freezes and can’t help it when his knuckles turn white from how hard he grips his book. Slowly he looks back up at Kevin, heart pounding in his ears at the sight of Kevin’s lazy smile and hooded eyes. For a brief moment, dread washes over him and—

“I’m not sure how much more obvious either of us can be, dropping hints and making deals to be alone for more than five minutes.”

Andrew just _stares_. There is no way he heard that right. “Excuse you?”

Kevin snorts and rumples up his short black hair, and Andrew wants to run his fingers through it, pull him into a kiss with it. He follows Kevin’s hand as it moves down to scratch his chest, then smooths his jersey down until his palm rests flat on his own stomach.

“You show off and I check you out _all the time_ ,” Kevin’s fingers drum over that stripe of skin, pushing up the hem an inch. Andrew’s mouth actually goes dry. “So I don’t know how long we’ve got, but if you don’t kiss me first, I don’t want you to stab me for trying.”

Andrew wonders how stupid he must look right now, staring at Kevin, mind reeling. So if he’s been trying to get close to Kevin the _entire_ time he’s known him and Kevin has been as well, has been _making deals_ … then—

“You made a deal with Moreau and Wesninski?” His eye twitches as Kevin nods.

“And Riko,” Kevin sits up, kneeling just off the side of Andrew as he watches him cautiously. “Told him to see what was right in front of him and it looks like it worked.” Kevin grins triumphantly, but Andrew can tell he’s being extra careful to move his hands where Andrew can see. His stomach absolutely does not twist pleasantly and his chest does _not_ feel warm.

“How long…” Andrew’s question dies in his throat, not trusting his voice as Kevin gets closer.

“For a while,” Kevin murmurs, Andrew flicks his eyes down when Kevin places a hand beside his hip, surprised he doesn’t feel particularly nervous and looks back to Kevin’s face as he slowly straddles him, legs spread wide to avoid contact. “I like you…”

Andrew swallows thickly, shaky hands finding their way to rest on Kevin’s hips as he settles over his legs. He isn’t touching him, _at all_ and Andrew is… “I…”

Kevin smiles at him and Andrew forces himself to keep looking him in the face. “I know you’ve got your own shit going on, but I like you, Drew…”

Andrew licks his lips, unable to stop himself from gripping Kevin’s thighs harder and flicks his eyes to Kevin’s hands coming up hesitantly beside his head.

“Can I?”

Andrew is suddenly too aware of every nerve ending in his skin. He nods, pretending his breath doesn't hitch as he tells Kevin, "Yes," when Kevin leans in, slotting his lips with his.  _Fuck_. Kevin moves his hands, and even though Andrew expects them to land on him, he hears the sheets on the bed he is leaning against crinkle. Something in him cracks at that; he never thought Kevin would understand that need so easily.  Andrew lets his hands glide up Kevin’s sides.

Andrew slides his lips over Kevin’s, tilting his head as he parts his lips and fights a shudder when his tongue meets his. _Fuck_.

“Mh,” Kevin moans, pressing closer without touching and Andrew wants more. He slides both of his hands under Kevin’s jersey, feeling his warm, smooth skin.

Their tongues slide together and then Kevin veers off, exploring the rest of Andrew’s mouth. Andrew feels stupid for slumping against the bed frame, digging his fingers into Kevin’s skin. So he kisses him deeper, curling his tongue with Kevin’s and surprises himself by pressing Kevin flush to his chest.

Feeling Kevin’s hard cock, even muffled by his sweatpants is fucking incredible, making his own erection twitch with need. He hasn’t been this close to another since… he can’t remember but he wants _more_.

“C’mere,” Andrew orders, staring up at Kevin and lets his hand wander down to grip his ass, pulling Kevin more firmly against himself.

Kevin shivers beautifully. “Where d’you want me?”

Andrew doesn’t trust his voice but speaks anyway. “On your bed,” he croaks.

Kevin gives him a wild grin, then nips at his lip and climbs off his lap to oblige him. Andrew gets to his feet, looking down at Kevin shedding his jersey and pauses. God, watching those muscular limbs stretch out, Kevin’s hand reaching down to cup himself through his sweatpants, Andrew can’t help but want him. Kevin is perfect.

Annoying at times, but perfect.

“Rules.”

“Didn’t expect anything else.”

Fuck, Andrew can’t help but want him even more _still_.

“Do not touch me, except for where I tell you to,” Kevin nods, his expression falling serious. For a moment, Andrew wonders if Kevin knows why he has the scars lining his forearms. He pushes it away because Tetsuji had nearly… he stops his train of thought when Kevin reaches out to him, not touching him, eyes concerned.

“We don’t have to do anything, I just want to be close to you.”

Andrew hates how his heart swells and his jaw clenches. Hates those soft green eyes.

“Tell me if it’s a no,” he finally continues.

Kevin seems to hesitate, looking up at him as his hand falls to the bed again, but nods.

“I want to get us both off, yes or no?”

Kevin’s eyes gleam like emeralds and Andrew swallows thickly.

“Yes.”

Andrew hums, slowly reaching out to touch Kevin’s stomach, tracing his eight pack slowly. He flicks his eyes to Kevin’s, heart fluttering at the softness he finds there. This isn’t a hookup. He doesn’t want a hookup. Doesn’t want anything, he tries to convince himself.

“It’s okay, go as slow as you need to.”

Andrew stares at Kevin, feeling strangely lighter as he realizes that somehow, Kevin _understands_  Maybe not fully, but… he does. He’s trying.

Andrew finds himself kissing Kevin again as he climbs onto the bed, kneeling across Kevin’s thighs. Kevin’s hands never touch him and for some reason, that bothers him, so he grabs both of his hands and guides them to his head. Feeling Kevin’s broad hands tentatively thread through his hair makes Andrew’s skin tingle as they kiss. Somehow, he knows this is okay, that he’s safe. He’s not sure how he knows that, but it calms his nerves.

“Fuck,” Kevin moans as Andrew kisses down his neck, fingers gently tugging at his hair when Andrew sucks at his pulse.

Andrew grinds his own erection against Kevin’s, unable to stop his heavy exhale.

“A-Andrew.”

Andrew pulls back, finding that he’d fisted Kevin’s soft black hair, those green eyes blown wide with pleasure. He wants to eat him.

“What?” Andrew rolls his hips into Kevin’s, smirking at his soft moans.

“N-Nothing… Just been wanting this.” Kevin flushes and Andrew has to kiss him. He keeps rolling his hips, enjoying the steady friction as they entwine their tongues, just tasting each other.

When he can't take it anymore, he pulls Kevin’s sweatpants down first, having to pull away from their kiss to look at Kevin’s leaking, uncut cock. He’s moving down before he realizes and gets a thrill when Kevin yells out the moment he swallows him down. Andrew can’t help but enjoy the way Kevin’s cock feels as it slides down his throat, bobbing his head, swallowing around him.

“G-GOD! Andrew!” Kevin trembles beneath him, gripping his hair hard.

Andrew presses his hips into the mattress, grinding slowly as he sucks Kevin’s cock. Kevin is a whimpering, moaning mess that Andrew feels proud to have caused.  On impulse, he adds to it by rubbing Kevin’s perineum and the sounds coming out of Kevin in response, the taste of his precome on his tongue is almost overwhelming. Kevin’s thighs tremble, fingers tugging at his hair, probably trying to not thrust into his mouth.

“F-fuck! I-inside me! Fucking- FUCK!”  Kevin shouts when Andrew _easily_ sinks a dry finger inside of Kevin. He’s curious about how slick and stretched his hole is but chooses to question it later and searches for Kevin’s sweet spot. When he finds it, Kevin cries out, fisting his hair, bucking his hips and Andrew presses against that spot again when his cock twitches in his throat.

“Andrew! Andrew!” Kevin moans unintelligibly, Andrew adding another finger as he attacks his prostate. “Fuck me! Pl- Andrew, fuck me!”

Andrew pulls off of Kevin’s cock, fingers sliding out of Kevin’s hole as he sits up to look at him. He can’t help but note how Kevin’s fingers tremble before falling from his hair.

“Andre-”

“Is that what you want?” Andrew hates how strained his voice is.

Kevin’s pupils are blown, licking his lips. “Yes! I’ve been wanting you to for a while now.”

Andrew grips the sheets hesitantly. Even though Kevin sounds sincere…

“I don’t have a condom,” he realizes.

Kevin smiles gently.

“I’ve got some,” he leans over and pulls a box out of his nightstand, followed by a bottle of lube.

Andrew can’t help his cheeks burning at the sight of those intimate items. He feels like the classic school girl with a crush. The stupid romance and- “Why me?” Andrew realizes he _has_ to know.

Kevin sits up, balancing on his elbows, smiling. “You listen and you’re...I don’t know.  You’re just so real, I guess. I like you.”

 _I like you too_.

“I know you like me. You pretend you don’t like anyone, but you like _me_ ,” Kevin chuckles. “You don’t trust anyone, but you trust our perfect court somewhat.” Kevin sits up fully. Andrew doesn’t move, even though Kevin is inches from his face. He should be afraid but… he’s not. “I try to be respectful of your issues, even though it’s hard cause you’re so into me.”

Andrew gives him one of his patented bored looks, annoyed at Kevin’s grin. “Cocky asshole.”

“I’m into you too.” Kevin grins wider.

“Fuck you.”

“I would appreciate it if you did.”

Andrew glances to the side and looks back when Kevin’s hand ghosts his cheek, just a millimeter from his face. It relaxes him _so much_. Andrew leans into Kevin’s hand, shivering at the smile on his face and the way his thumb traces just under his eye. This is so sensual and soft, unlike any other time he’s been with another person. He wants this, more than he anticipated.

“You are such a pain in my ass,” Andrew grunts, making Kevin smirk as his hands skim over Kevin’s thighs until he gets to where he pushed down his sweatpants. Knowing it must be uncomfortable, he hooks his fingers into the hem and tugs. Kevin squirms to remove them and before he can get them off, Andrew finds himself pressing his mouth to Kevin’s slick entrance, Kevin’s legs pressed to his chest. The noises coming from Kevin’s throat make Andrew grind against the mattress as he sucks on his rim.

“Fuck! That’s so good! Andrew! Andrew!” Kevin moans, shuddering when Andrew manages to wiggle his tongue past the ring of muscle. Andrew lets go of Kevin’s sweatpants and assumes he is holding onto his own legs when they don’t wrap around his shoulders as he tongue fucks his hole. He spreads Kevin’s ass to get deeper, wanting to hear more of those sounds.

Andrew wraps his left hand around the base of Kevin’s cock, squeezing to prevent him from coming, his right hand coming up to slide two fingers into his hole. “You’re so loose and _wet_ ,” Andrew pulls back to look at Kevin. He is, in fact, gripping his legs to his chest.

“Fingered myself after practice! Fuck!” Kevin cries out when Andrew crooks his fingers, attacking his prostate, lips parted in a perfect circle.

“Did you expect this?” Andrew narrows his eyes, fingers slowing.

Kevin shakes his head, eyes opening to look up at him. “N-no, just hoped. Been doing it a lot lately, thinking about you while I finger myself.”

Andrew believes him when his gaze don’t waver, despite his reddened cheeks. The last bit of uncertainty breaks off and he adds a third finger, spreading them to prepare Kevin for his cock, making Kevin’s back arch beautifully.

“I’m good! C’mon!”

Andrew swallows hard, anticipating being buried in Kevin’s tight heat. His fingers are practically being sucked in as the muscle clenches around them. God, he didn’t think he’d want this so bad.

“Condom,” Andrew orders, flicking his eyes to the items on the bed.

“Here,” Kevin opens the box and retrieves a foil, sitting up. “Can I?”

Andrew nods, cheeks burning even more and watches the top of Kevin’s head when he looks down to free his erection, inhaling sharply as his broad hand strokes him for a moment.

“Fuck you’re huge…” Kevin breathes, glancing up at him and Andrew has to look away.

“Come on, Day.” He won’t last if he keeps this up.

After the condom is rolled on, Andrew pushes on Kevin’s shoulder and watches as he easily falls onto his back again, grinning up at Andrew. His legs fall to the sides, exposing himself willingly. He’s so fucking sexy, Andrew takes a moment to trace Kevin’s sculpted body with his eyes. He has to bite the inside of his cheek, relishing the pain— this is real.

“Here.” Kevin hands him a half-empty bottle of lube from beside him, grinning when Andrew lifts an eyebrow at him. “I’ve been waiting a while.”

Andrew rolls his eyes and pops the cap. “Needy asshole.”

“You still like me,” Kevin smirks.

Andrew stares at him as he pushes down his sweats and boxers a bit further, his cock aching with need. When Kevin’s eyes darken hungrily he swallows thickly, unable to look at him.

“Shut up.”

“Shut me up then.”

Andrew shoots him a cool glare and slicks himself liberally, pressing two and then three fingers inside Kevin’s hole to reassure himself that he’s stretched enough. Kevin moans softly, head dropping back onto his pillow and knees falling apart wider. Andrew rubs the head of his cock against Kevin’s entrance, making him groan when he presses inside. Andrew swears his eyes are going to roll into the back of his head as he sinks inside of Kevin’s tight heat, moaning softly with Kevin.

“You’re _huge_ \- fuck, Andrew!” Kevin cries out as Andrew snaps his hips and sheaths himself inside of Kevin, swearing he might have blacked out for a split second.

“You good?” Andrew checks in, hands on Kevin’s hips, stroking his thumbs in slow circles while he lets them both adjust.

“So fucking good,” Kevin grins at him, his face reddening already. “Would be better if you’d move.”

There is no way they’re going to last… Kevin is a goddamn nightmare and Andrew just wants him more. It’s dangerous, wanting, but Andrew finds himself succumbing to the no-less-dangerous hope that this isn’t a mistake, giving himself to Kevin. Yet he’s the first person he’s felt safe enough to go this far with.

“You can touch my shoulders,” Andrew murmurs and shifts so he’s over Kevin, hooking his left arm under Kevin’s knee to get deeper and rests his weight on his right forearm as Kevin eagerly wraps his arms around him. The touch doesn’t bother him, doesn’t make his skin crawl; no, it makes it tingle, it feels so fucking good to be able to be this close to someone this perfect.

“Fuck me,” Kevin whispers and Andrew feels his cock twitch, leaking precum between their stomachs and probably getting on his jersey. Not that he cares.

So Andrew moves, rolling his hips at first, trying to calm himself down before he can explode.  But listening to the sounds Kevin makes... Nope, no way he’s going to last, so he decides to enjoy it, burying his face in Kevin’s neck, sucking on his pulse as he fucks into Kevin’s tight heat.

“God- _fuck_ , Andrew!” Kevin sobs, nails digging into his skin and Andrew sucks harder, gasping into his sweaty neck as he slides in and out. The bed is shaking, the headboard hitting the wall with each of his punishing thrusts. They are a sweaty, moaning mess, clinging to each other hard. It’s straight out of a cliche porn flick, but that doesn’t make it any less hot.

Kevin pants Andrew’s name in his ear, telling him he’s so close, begging him to fuck him harder and Andrew can’t help but comply. When Kevin tightens around him, nails scratching lines into his flesh, Andrew knows he’s coming, spilling between them and Andrew’s own orgasm sweeps him under with Kevin crying out his name.

A few more hard thrust and Andrew presses himself as deep as he can, coming hard and filling the condom. Andrew realizes he’s shaking when he all but collapses on top of Kevin, panting into his neck while Kevin pets his hand over his hair, mumbling something he doesn’t catch.

“Did… you come untouched?” Andrew whispers once his heart stops trying to beat its way out of his chest, breath slowing.

“Yeah,” Kevin laughs, still rubbing his hair. “You feel so good, wanna do it again.”

Andrew releases Kevin's trembling leg, feeling him stretch it out alongside his own. Kevin’s sweaty flesh pressed to his own is amazing, being connected to Kevin in so many ways, even his softened cock still gripped by his hole is somehow better than he ever could have imagined. He doesn't even feel the overwhelming urge to pull away, relaxing on top of Kevin's large, muscular body as shaky fingers stroke his hair is perfect. Still, he pulls out to deal with the condom, tying it off and wrapping it in a tissue before tossing it in the garbage.

Kevin tugs him back down and he lets himself sink into his warm embrace before working up the courage to quietly ask, “This isn't a one-off?” Andrew hates his uncertainty, tensing up and staring at Kevin's chiseled jaw from where his head is pillowed on his sweaty chest. He’s not sure why he feels more raw now than when he had been buried in Kevin’s body.

Kevin's fingers still for a moment, Andrew tries to focus on the soothing thrum of his heartbeat against his cheek.

“I didn't chase you for five months, make deals with my brother and friends and abstain from hooking up for a ‘one-off’, Minyard.”

Kevin's words make everything go still for a moment; Andrew blinks slowly, letting it sink in. Such a claim shouldn't make his chest flood with warmth, but it does. The tension in Andrew's muscles releases, letting himself melt into Kevin's hold.

When Kevin resumes petting his hair, Andrew lets out a slow, shaky breath. “Okay.”

Kevin's arm coils around his shoulders and he feels at ease, relishing in how comfortable he is, laying here, connected with this perfect person. “Okay,” Andrew hears the smile in his voice.

But he doesn't return a mocking remark, unwilling to break the spell. He doesn't know how long they have, but Andrew is going to enjoy every last second of it. They can deal with the mess later. He decides to just trust Kevin's promise and allows himself this moment of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed part one of your gift Lee Moz, it was so much fun to write! Now, guess what part two is >:]
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments to let me know what ya'll think!


End file.
